It is not uncommon to see numerous types of mailboxes installed along streets, driveways, sidewalks, etc., particularly when driving through a neighborhood or housing development. These mailboxes can vary widely in appearance, construction, functionality and purpose, but usually include a vertical post and a horizontal rail supporting some type of mail-receiving receptacle. Some mailboxes are rather plain and utilitarian, while others are highly decorative and provide aesthetic as well as functional benefits.
Various types of mailboxes, mailbox systems, signposts, etc. have been developed, including the ones disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. D495,110 issued to Sarich on Aug. 24, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 1,495,741 issued to Higdon on May 27, 1924; U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,991 issued to Sasse on May 18, 1999 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,284 issued to Sandlin on Feb. 4, 2003.